


Collaboration is the Key to Success

by damnrightitskakko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, LADYSAINTS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnrightitskakko/pseuds/damnrightitskakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone told me I should write ladysaints cafe au and I was all "why the fuck not" so here's the start of something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration is the Key to Success

”So—care to explain how we ended up here again?”

Mu—independent, inscrutable, temperate Mu—didn’t flinch, and picked up the mug of steaming tea in front of her and began to drink. Clearly to piss her off, Aphrodite mused. Or perhaps, she didn’t care enough about her to try to piss her off, and was simply being herself. 

 _I’m so cheerful at 6 in the morning_ , Aphrodite thought. 

After a noiseless sip, Mu returned the teacup to the small plate that was its partner, and folded her hands across the table. Her fingernails seemed as neat as they had always been. “Well. I came here by walking.”

"That’s not what I meant and you know it. The last time we even talked to each other was over three years ago, and goodness knows how long it’s been since we’ve been face to face—and then four days ago, out of nowhere, you called asking to meet up. How did you even get my phone number? I’ve changed it like, three times already."

Mu frowned. “Three times?”

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, and folded her arms across her chest.

"…I asked Shaka to look into it. She has a way with getting in touch with people."

Ah. Aphrodite remembered Shaka—blonde, arrogant, and a perpetual holier-than-thou attitude. How Shaka of all people would have known how to get in contact with her was a mystery. What concerned Aphrodite more, however, was the fact that Mu had willingly asked for someone else’s help—and admitted to it. Interesting.

"I see." She didn’t, really. She had thought their bridge had been soundly burned—herself largely to blame. It hurt to think about it. It hurt still to suddenly have it back again. "So? I’m in stitches wondering just what it is that has brought on this sudden desire to speak with me again. I can’t fathom it. Lost sleep over it, even."

"Aphrodite—" Mu began, but bit her lip. "Very well. What do you think of our surroundings?"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. Mu had always been indirect. She shrugged, and rested her chin on her hands as she took a look around the room. 

The two of them sat across from each other in a booth at a cafe—a rather tacky one, if Aphrodite was completely honest. The table was a beveled faux-granite finish, dark grey, while the seats were furnished with a far too saturated pastel green. It was nothing remarkable to look at, and it would almost be dull if it wasn’t so ugly.

"It’s disgusting that someone got paid to design the interior of this place. There’s no uniting theme, the color scheme is gross and the lighting bleaches everything out. And the napkins are stupid and so is that coffee mug."

The corners of Mu’s mouth twitched. “Even the coffee mug doesn’t escape your discerning eye?”

"Nothing escapes my discerning eye. You could barely put two fingers through the handle, it might as well have been made without one. And the plate is from a different brand."

"Well then—"

"And whose idea was it to have the chairs to have a matte wood furnish but the table be glossy granite? And don’t even get me started on the windows—"

"Aphrodite—"

"And the tiling! Gross, gross, icky, gross gross."

Mu chuckled. “I see.” She reached for her tea again, but then paused, looked the cup over briefly, and folded her hands back on the table. “It’s good that my memory regarding your tastes was no illusion.”

"Well I suppose I’m happy that despite our fallout, my taste was something that you could remember well." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "And?"

"And I was hoping that you would join me and Shaka in our joint business venture."

Aphrodite’s jaw dropped.

"You…want me to work for you."

"I want you to work  _with_  me. And Shaka.”

"Doing what?"

Mu gingerly pushed the cup of tea away with one hand. “We’re thinking of opening a cafe together. Small, elegant, with costumed uniform staff. We’ve been ironing out the details of location, staffing, and finances but, ah…we’ve been struggling with the look. And…” Mu furrowed her brows, and looked up at Aprhodite.

"I know that we didn’t part on good terms—"

"Terrible terms. I thought myself forever a persona non grata to you, for all the talk of me being an ‘uncompromising, selfish, morally blind twit’—"

"—I didn’t mean all of that," Mu retorted. Aphrodite pouted.  _Not all, but some, hmm?_

"—and I realized that three years was a long time. I…missed you, Aphrodite."

A waiter passed by the table. Silence passed. 

"So." Aphrodite bit her lip. "So then. I do this, and…and we’d be friends again? Just like that?"

Mu sighed. It sounded a bit like relief. Maybe Mu really had missed her, after all. “I hope so.”

"…Oh." So it was like that, then. Three years, and now it was like this.  Aphrodite smiled, and placed her hands over Mu’s.

"I’d be happy to assist with your venture. But now that we’re friends again, you know what this means."

Mu raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Aphrodite winked. “You and Shaka, hmm? How long as  _that_ been going on?”

Mu’s face turned beet red.

Three years, and somehow it didn’t feel like anything had changed at all.


End file.
